


Day Seven

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mention of Aphrodisiacs, Mild Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: When Murphy had arrived at the grounder camp, he had expected to be hurt in some way. To be tortured for information, or worse, killed. But nothing happened. Instead they found him a tent on his own, they brought him food and fresh water, they dressed him in clean clothes and their washed his body and hair. They treated him like he was a guest instead of a prisoner.Kinktober Day Seven





	Day Seven

When Murphy had arrived at the grounder camp, he had expected to be hurt in some way. To be tortured for information, or worse, killed. But nothing happened. Instead they found him a tent on his own, they brought him food and fresh water, they dressed him in clean clothes and their washed his body and hair. They treated him like he was a guest instead of a prisoner.

Murphy didn’t understand why until the tribe leader’s son return from his hunting trip.

The leader’s son was strong with tanned, freckled skin and deep brown eyes that stared at Murphy like he had come to a great kind of realisation. His hair was a black curled mess that either fell into his eyes or was combed backwards away from his face. He was either dressed in strong leathers and breathable cotton, clothes for the tribe’s hunters, or loose hanging shirts and brown trousers. He was…handsome, but something scared Murphy about him.

One night, Murphy was dressed in the finest clothes he had ever worn and bathed in oils that made his skin feel softer and smell fruits and calming herbs. His eyes were covered, and he was led from his tent across the camp until he come into a new tent. He smelt burning candles and fresh food scattered around him.

Murphy shuddered and jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist. A warm, deep voice whispered words he couldn’t understand in his ear before the blindfold was untied from around his eyes and he saw the tent that belonged to the leader’s son. Rough hands slid up his sides and soft lips pressed against his neck.

“My name is Bellamy,” He said as he moved away from Murphy. He took his hand and led him into the tent, allowing him to sit on the ground before grabbing two goblets to the side. He handed one down to Murphy and nodded his encouragements for Murphy to drink.

Murphy smelled the cup and frowned. It was wine. He took a small sip and blinked as the flavour erupted in his mouth. It tasted rich and strong, and stained his lips red. He looked up at Bellamy and sighed.

“Thank you,” He said.

“Please,” Bellamy said as he pointed to the platters of food. “Eat something.”

Murphy looked at the food. Berries, chocolates, oysters, and more red wine. Running a shaking hand through his hair, Murphy looked back at Bellamy and shook his head.

“I’m not hungry.” He said before moving his legs underneath himself and staring at the entrance.

Bellamy sat in front of him and took a large gulp of his wine. Clearing his throat, he reached across tent and grabbed a handful of berries. Popping one into his mouth, he smiled as he chewed. He took a strawberry from his hand and held it out to Murphy, directly in front of his mouth.

Murphy frowned, and for a moment, thought about refusing. Sighing, Murphy reached his hand out to take the strawberry, but Bellamy pulled it out of reach. He moved it against his lips again and nodded. Murphy quirked an eyebrow and took a bite out of the fruit. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. It was delicious. He had never tasted fruit that was so ripe and juicy.

Bellamy offered Murphy his wine again and watched as he took a slow sip of the drink before reaching for an oyster.

Murphy sneered. “That isn’t going anywhere near my mouth,” He said.

Bellamy laughed. “It tastes better than it looks,” He promised before moving the oyster to his lips. “Just try it.” He said with a warm smile.

Murphy rolled his eyes but allowed Bellamy to tip it into his mouth. He frowned as he chewed, the texture strange compared to anything he had ever eaten before. Shaking his head, Murphy stuck out his tongue and gagged.

Bellamy laughed. It was loud and silly, and made Murphy smile, even if he didn’t understand why.

“You have a very beautiful smile,” Bellamy said. “And beautiful eyes.”

Murphy froze for a moment and cleared his throat. “Thank you,” He said. Murphy didn’t look into his eyes until Bellamy tipped his head up by the chin. Murphy licked his lips and watched as Bellamy looked down at them longingly.

For a moment, Murphy wanted him to kiss him. He wanted to know what his lips would taste like, and what he found feel like against his body. Inside his body. Murphy shook his head and took a deep breath.

The tent opened suddenly, and a grounder spoke quickly to Bellamy, who tensed at whatever he was told. He glared up at the other grounder and turned to Murphy with sad eyes. He got to his feet and walked out of the tent, leaving Murphy alone.

 

The next day, as Murphy was bathed, he heard soft footsteps walking towards him and turned his head to see Bellamy walking towards him again. He waved his hands and excused the women who had been helping to clean Murphy before kneeling in grass next to him and collecting one of the rags the women had left behind.

He held Murphy by the shoulder and began slowly massaging his back as he lathered the skin with a floral oil. Murphy wasn’t a fan of the smell, but it was better than the reek of mud and sweat he had grown used to recently.

Bellamy leaned forward and whispered against his ear, his hot breath sending a sudden shiver down his cold spine. “I’m sorry we were interrupted last night,” He said. “The guards found something that I thought may be of interest to you.”

“What…What did the find?” Murphy asked.

Bellamy moved the rag lower down Murphy’s body until he brushed across the top of his bottom, lingering there for a moment before pressing it up the spine. “We found the camp,” He said. “We found your people.”

Murphy felt his shoulders tense and tried to turn around, but Bellamy stopped him by moving his arm around Murphy’s chest, holding him in a tight grip.

“Do not be afraid,” He said. “I have an offer for you.”

“What kind of offer?”

Bellamy rung out the rag in the water and began using to remove the oil and bubbles over Murphy’s skin.

“Your people abandoned you. Banished you. After they tried to murder you.” He said. “Do you not want revenge? Do you not want justice for their crimes?”

Murphy turned his head as far as he could, stopping when he realised just how close Bellamy was to him. He had thought about the camp a hundred times over, thinking about everything he wanted to say or do if he were ever to go back there. He wanted revenge. He wanted to forget. He wanted them to hurt. He just wanted to move on. A constant circle of uncertainty running through his mind.

“I can get you your justice,” Bellamy promised, leaning forward so the tip of his nose brushed against Murphy’s cheek. “If you told me to, I would end the world for you.”

Murphy closed his eyes, a sudden rush of power coursing through his power. Bellamy sounded like a madman, obsessed and hungry for approval. If Murphy wanted, he could use this. He could get what he wanted without having to lift a finger.

Murphy turned in Bellamy’s arms, this time unstopped, and wrapped his arms around the grounder’s shoulders. He watched as Bellamy’s eyes widened in surprised, hopeful and naïve. He knew this was cruel, but he didn’t care.

“What would you want in return?” Murphy said, his lips inches from Bellamy’s.

“You,” Bellamy said. “All I want is you.”

Murphy captured Bellamy’s lips, tasting a mixture of berries and fresh water on his tongue. His lips were warm and rough, the chapped skin working against Murphy and making his knees weak. He had never been touched like this before, been held like this, wanted like this.

Bellamy pulled Murphy’s body from the water and laid back in the grass, Murphy falling on top of him. He ran his hand through Murphy’s wet hair, the other sliding down his back until gripping onto Murphy’s rear as he pushed his hips up and rolled them into Murphy. The two moaned as their bodies met, and Murphy grabbed Bellamy by the shoulder, rolled over in the grass and pulling him on top.

Bellamy braced his hands next to Murphy’s head and smirked down at him. He rolled his hips into Murphy’s again, watching as he tilted his head backwards and sighed softly. He leaned down and grazed his teeth across Murphy’s neck, sucking on the skin and watching as a deep red mark began to form on his skin.

“I dreamt of you,” Bellamy said. “Before you came. I dreamt of a boy from the sky, needing my help in his crusade. Not needing rescue, or saving, just a lending hand along the way.” He whispered. “I dreamt of your rewards. Your words gentle and deep as you spoke. Of your body beneath mine, writhing and desperate for my touch.”

“Yes,” Murphy sighed as his eyes suddenly closed and he moved his arms tighter around Bellamy’s shoulders, bucking his hips to meet him.

“And now that you are here, I will give you everything you want, or need,” He swore. “I will give you my army, my home, my body, and my heart. Will you take it?”

“I will,” Murphy replied, his voice a delicate gasp. “Please, give it to me.”

Bellamy raised to his knees and undid his trousers, pushing them down until they stopped partway down his thighs. He rolled Murphy onto his stomach and leaned down until his mouth hovered above his rear.

“Don’t hold back,” Bellamy said.

He parted the cheeks of Murphy’s arse and moved forward again, brushing his tongue over his entrance and listening as Murphy moaned. Bellamy held Murphy’s hips, pulling him up until he was kneeling in the grass and burying his face into him even more than before. He pushed his tongue inside, tasting Murphy and moaning against him like it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted.

“Holy – Ah!” Murphy moaned, his breath catching suddenly as Bellamy’s tongue brushed something inside of him that made a sudden heat explode in his stomach and his eyes see bright spots in the air. Pushing his hips backwards, Murphy groaned loudly, his head tilting back as a wide smirk spread across his face. “More, Bellamy,” He said. “Give me more.”

Bellamy moaned against him, his voice vibrating against his body and causing him to shudder and gasp. He moved his mouth away from Murphy, shocked when the boy raised up and took his hand, raising it to his lips and taking three of his fingers into his mouth. Bellamy watched, his face a look of pure awe, as Murphy sucked on his fingers, his eyes never leaving Bellamy’s as he did so.

Bellamy took his hand away and reached down until his fingertip pressed against his opening. He watched as Murphy laid before him again, resting his head against his crossed arms and closing his eyes just as Bellamy pushed his finger inside. Bellamy bit his lip as he watched Murphy’s back tense before him, his voice breaking as he moaned. It was perfect.

“Bellamy,” He moaned. “You’re incredible.”

Bellamy’s voice caught in his throat as he heard the words that Murphy said. His chest tightened as he worked his fingers inside of Murphy, watching as Murphy’s back arched and his voice became higher.

“This is – so good,” Murphy moaned. “So good. So good. So glad it’s you. So glad you’re my first – Ah!”

“Fuck,” Bellamy moaned as the words circled his mind. First. He was Murphy’s first. No one else would have touched him this way. No one else ever would touch him this way. Bellamy pumped his penis until it was completely hard, the precum forming at the head moved to spread across the skin. He put the tip against Murphy and bit his lip as he pressed forward.

Murphy shouted as Bellamy moved inside of him. He felt Bellamy slowly inside of him, pressing against his warm walls and gliding across a spot that made him choke on his own pleasure. He pushed his hips back to meet Bellamy, moaning with each thrust that rocked his body.

“God, you’re perfect,” Murphy said. “Amazing. I need you. I need more. Please, please, _please_.”

Murphy came with a scream that made his throat raw and worked to keep his body moving against Bellamy’s riding his orgasm and tightening himself around Bellamy until he felt the other tense behind him and come inside.

The two of them fell forward into the grass, panting and tired, their bodies covered in sweat. Murphy reached his hand backwards and tangled his fingers through Bellamy’s hair. Bellamy pressed soft, shaking kisses into the back of Murphy’s neck.

“I will do everything I can to give you what you want.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one got away from me a little bit, not gonna lie.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this random mess. Hopefully you'll tell me what you think in the comments.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
